


Para Sa'yo

by tuzitokki



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, idk what else to tag lol, is it even fluff, it's taglish btw
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 01:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15962009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuzitokki/pseuds/tuzitokki
Summary: Late na natapos ang meeting nila Junmyeon, pero may sorpresang naghihintay sa kanya paglabas nya.





	Para Sa'yo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Akirayuyuya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akirayuyuya/gifts).



> Inspired by 2 different convos with 2 different mutuals lmao.  
> First time writing in Taglish so please excuse me if it sucks HAHAHAHA.  
> Title from Parokya ni Edgar's song, Para Sa'yo. Didn't get to insert it in the fic but Yixing used to be a fuckboi from La Salle but meeting Junmyeon made him stop, hence the song reference.  
> Idk what else to say so... Enjoy, I guess lmao

Papasok na si Junmyeon sa philo class nya, pero ang iniisip nya ay kung aabot pa ba sya sa student body meeting nila. Five thirty pa ang labas nya, pero binilinan na nya sa VP nya na si Jongdae na simulan ang meeting ng 5pm kung makukumpleto agad ang mga org presidents para maaga silang matapos. Hell week na rin kasi, at marami pa ang pag-uusapan para sa org week.

Walang tao sa classroom pagdating nya, and for a moment he wondered kung nagkamali ba sya ng room na pinasok. Then he saw their TA, Minseok, who spotted him at the same time.

"Hey, Myeon! Walang class today. May emergency si Miss Daph so next week na lang daw ang quiz."

"Ah okay. Akala ko nagkamali ako ng room eh."

They headed out and nag-offer si Junmyeon na tulungan si Minseok with the laptop and papers that he was carrying--probably from the previous class--but Minseok declined. Sinamahan pa rin nya si Minseok to the department office though, since Minseok ang alumni rep ng philo org and would therefore attend the meeting as well

The meeting was just starting pagdating nila sa conference room. Junmyeon took over from Jongdae and as expected, natagalan sila dito. Baekhyun from the gaming org had a lot of (out of this world) suggestions, most of which were shot down brutally by the theatre org head Kyungsoo. Dumagdag pa rin ang ingay ng dance org rep na si Sehun na busy makipaglandian with Jongdae.

Eventually though, natapos din sila. As everyone started to head out, tinignan ni Junmyeon ang phone nya and medyo nag-panic when he saw several text messages and missed calls from his boyfriend Yixing. Tinawagan nya agad ito, ignoring the whisper of "whipped" from Minseok.

Naglalakad na sya palabas ng building when his boyfriend answered, and nagsalita na sya agad bago pa man ito makapag hello. "Oh my god Xing I'm so sorry, katatapos lang ng meeting namin and naka mute ang phone ko kanina! Are you okay?!"

Nakarinig sya ng tawa mula sa linya. "Calm down babe, I'm fine. You probably didn't read the texts, 'no?"

Napangiti na lang si Junmyeon nang marinig nya ang amusement sa pananalita ni Yixing. "No. Nakita ko yung 15 missed calls and nagpanic na 'ko."

Yixing outright laughed at this. Sumagi sa isip ni Junmyeon na he should probably be offended by that, but hearing his boyfriend laugh was nice so pinabayaan na lang nya.

"Well if you'd checked the texts you'd know why I called. Or kahit tumingin ka lang sa left mo."

Napatigil si Junmyeon sa paglakad sa gitna ng courtyard. Lumingon sya sa kanan and sure enough, Yixing was there leaning against his Hilux and grinning at him.

"XING!" Napangiti sa tuwa si Junmyeon at tatakbo na sana papunta sa boyfriend nya bago nya naalala ang suot nya: jogging shorts, sneakers, at gray na t-shirt na hindi nya sigurado kung malinis ba talaga.

"Bakit nawala bigla smile mo? You're not happy to see me ba?" tanong ni Yixing paglapit nya.

Hindi mapigilan ni Junmyeon na magpout. "No, no, I'm happy you're here. Pero kung alam kong susunduin mo pala 'ko edi sana I wore something better. You drove all the way from Taft then ganito ang boyfriend na maabutan mo."

Tumawa lang ng malakas si Yixing sabay niyakap si Junmyeon. "Myeonnie, babe, you know I don't care about that. You're cute naman whatever you wear."

"I'm not cute."

"Yes, you are." At bago pa maitanggi ulit ito ni Junmyeon, hinalikan na ni Yixing ang boyfriend nya.

They finally separate nang may marinig silang malakas na catcalls. Nakita nila sina Sehun, Jongin, Chanyeol, at Baekhyun sa tabi ng Honda Civic ni Sehun.

"Kita mo 'tong si kuya Yixing, sasabak sa traffic mula Taft hanggang Katip para lang makahalik sa boyfriend," panloloko ni Jongin.

"Wag ka nga, parang hindi ka rin galing ng Taft ha," sabat naman ni Baekhyun.

At syempre, may side comment din si Chanyeol. "Parang hindi rin momol ang ipinunta mo eh 'no?"

"Makapag comment ka parang hindi ka rin hihingi ng kiss mamaya," naman ang pang-aasar ni Sehun sa boyfriend nya.

Natawa na lang sila Junmyeon at Yixing sa kaguluhan ng mga kaibigan nila. "Let's eat sa Maginhawa na lang?" tanong ni Junmyeon.

"Sure. Let's just leave them here though, I want a date with you."

Nakangiti si Junmyeon nang sumakay sa sasakyan ni Yixing. Pagod man sya, sulit pa rin dahil makakasama nya ang boyfriend nya. It was probably the best surprise he'd had in a while.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone's interested, Jongin and Chanyeol are both from La Salle like Yixing, the rest are from UPD  
> The universities are MOSTLY inspired by UPD and DLSU taft but I took a few liberties since I'm not very familiar with either university.


End file.
